Penguin Brothers
M&C Comics | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Ribon | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = February 2000 | last = December 2001 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a manga series by mangaka Ayumi Shiina. The story follows tomboy Hina on her mission to liberate her high school from its two dictators. These two leaders have split the student population into two opposing groups: Isshiki's followers wear a white uniform; Nishizaki's wear a black uniform. With the help of non-uniform wearer (a.k.a. ''Grey) Koshiba she sets out to overturn the whole school. Characters ;Hina Mishima: Hina is strong and genuinely kind with a big sense of justice, but also a bit naïve. She is not academic but has athletic skills. She won against the school's top athletes in basketball, soccer, and track. Her parents divorced when she was 5 years old. When Hina was 7, her mother was run over by a car right before her eyes. This event traumatized her severely and caused complete memory loss. She also fell off a bridge and hit a tree at 10 meters, which may have exacerbated the damage. Hina goes to live with her uncle and leaves her hometown. 10 years later, they return and she starts to attend the local high school. Appalled by the current state of affairs at this school, she declares a war against the leaders of the Blacks and Whites. Hina is nicknamed 'Piyoko' (baby chick) by her new friend Koshiba. She has a secret crush on her uncle. Near the end of the manga, Hina went to France with her uncle.It is shown that the scar on her head was caused when she saved Isshiki when he fell from the bridge. ;Tetsuta Koshiba: Koshiba is the only original Grey that regularly attends school. Koshiba can afford his Grey status, as he gets the nation's highest scores on exams (900 out of 900). He has a sunny and outgoing character and decides to help Hina reform the school as the Grey's strategist. He claims his goal is to become a 'singing, dancing doctor'. He stole Hina's first two kiss, became her best friend and partner, and falls in love with her. Koshiba sees Issiki and Hina's uncle as a threat because Hina has a crush on her uncle and because Isshiki will compete for Hina's affections. ;Shoui Isshiki: Isshiki is the leader of the Whites, president of the student council, and the smartest guy in school after Koshiba. He is surprisingly strong and very cold. He never touches anyone, and refuses to eat any food that wasn't prepared by his housekeeper, due to his compulsive cleanliness. As a little boy, he found out his father was not his biological father, but that he was the result of his mother's affair. His mother ignored him and his father abused him and he still has the scars to prove it. In elementary school, he was a very dark kid who skipped classes. Hina dragged him to school, and they became friends. Isshiki gradually opened up. After Hina lost her memory, he became his former self again. Now that she's back, he has fallen in love with her, jeopardizing his position as the White leader. Isshiki actually does not know how to swim.In the last chapter he decided to go to college and live on his own. Also, in the last chapter, he said that when he is strong enough he will find Hina. ;Kaito Nishizaki: Nishizaki is the leader of the Blacks. He is just as strong as Isshiki, but more violent. Later in the manga he softens up due to Hina's influence. He was a soccer star until he got into a fight with another player and injured his knee severely. As his soccer career was over, Nishizaki has been a delinquent since middle school. :He is the son of Isshiki's father and his mistress. Once a month, he had to go dine with his father, and so he met Isshiki. At first he was glad to have a brother, but his feelings changed when his mother started comparing him with Isshiki. Isshiki's refusal to show any emotions is what bothers Nishizaki most about him. Thus he uses Hina to trigger reactions from Isshiki. There are also rumors saying that he's in love with Hina. ;Kyouichi Mishima: Kyouichi is Hina's 29 year old uncle, her mother's little brother. Hina has been living with him ever since her parents and grandmother died. He's a famous artist with a severe case of wanderlust, which is the reason Hina had to switch schools 8 times already. ;Ruu Usami: Ruu used to be Hina's classmate in first grade, where Hina saved her from bullying. They continue their friendship until now, although Hina doesn't remember her. Even though Ruu is a very shy girl, she was the first girl to join the Greys (as a former White). Being one of Hina's closest friends, she becomes the favorite target of Grey enemies like Snake and Butterfly. She develops feelings for Koshiba. She doesn't mind him being in love with Hina, because Hina is her number one. ;Yutaka Iijima: Yutaka is one of the five original Greys. Piano playing beauty Yutaka is the daughter of the Iijima group's leader, one of Japan's biggest Yakuza organizations. She dated Nishizaki in middle school, but dumped him after 3 days because she suspected he was cheating on her (he really wasn't). ;Gou Fujishige: Gou is Yutaka's bodyguard and is also one of the original Greys. At 15 years old, he ruled all gangs in the area. Now, at 21, he is a member of the Iijima organization. He is still attending high school but is a bit of a blabbermouth. ;Tsugumi Shirayuki: Tsugumi is a beautiful 11th grader, member of the student council, and "Queen of the Whites". She's the only girl that gets to be near Isshiki, so everyone suspects they are dating. She has been in love with him for years, but it was one-sided. If Isshiki's position gets threatened, her alias Snake strikes — stalking her victims and placing snakes in their path. Once she is found out by Koshiba, she has to give in and eventually becomes a Grey herself. ;Kanako Chouno: Kanako is a member of the Whites and is described as the "campus's biggest cancer". Her gang bullies others for fun, leaving a butterfly mark at the scene. She gets away with it since she's rich, spoiled, and her parents don't keep an eye on her (she lives alone). Hina finally puts her in her place. ;Yoshikawa Rinka: Yoshikawa is Kanako's Childhood friend, the only Black girl in her gang. She is being used by Kanako to do all the dirty work. ;Hirayama Toshiro ;Takigami Kosuke ;Takamizawa: Captain of the Basketball Club. He joins the Greys as part of the initial campaign by Hina (beat the clubs in what they're good at) and remains a Grey despite some pressure from the Blacks ;Moritani ;Higuchi ;Jonouchi ;Sugaya ;Hamazaki ;Ichikawa ;Miyabe Natsumi ;Makino ;Kitami ;Harada ;Yamauchi ;Ishihara Tankoubons * Volume 1 (11/01/2000) ISBN 4-08-856237-2 * Volume 2 (05/01/2001) ISBN 4-08-856282-8 * Volume 3 (10/01/2001) ISBN 4-08-856319-0 * Volume 4 (02/01/2002) ISBN 4-08-856350-6 * Volume 5 (11/01/2002) ISBN 4-08-856417-0 External links * Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:School anime and manga es:Penguin Brothers ja:ペンギン☆ブラザーズ ru:Penguin Brothers